The Teen Titans
by ga-mei
Summary: Around 20 years of age, the Teen Titan's can hardly hold their namesake. They decide to move away from their city, and start anew. But they are sure to fill their places with 14 year old teenagers. The New Teen Titans.


The Teen Titans

By Crzyaznsroxursox

Summary: The Titans are now 19 going on 20 years old. They obviously can't stay the 'Teen' Titans, emphasis on 'Teen'. So while they move off into a different location, with a different superhero group name 'The Titans', they decide to personally hand pick the new Titans West group. But old memories make it hard to pick a diverse group, and they find many of the same attributes that are shared with them or others they had encountered.

Disclaimer: I'll say this once, I don't own Teen Titans. Or any other stuff that looks like it was copied from something else. You get the point!

-

-

-

_When there's trouble you know who to call_

_TEEN TITANS_

_From their tower, they can see it all_

_TEEN TITANS_

-

-

-

Beast Boy lounged around the streets of Azarath. It had taken five beers, one bottle of Sake, and a hell of a lot of chanting to get him here, but he had finally managed to do so. With the help of Raven's magic book of course. He was just glad that it didn't need Raven's magic to access the dimension, or he'd be screwed.

Azarath was completely obliterated from Trigon's attack, and it was covered in ruins and debris. The open eyes of dead, rotting people stared at Beast Boy with dull and bleak eyes, and his eyes fell upon a teenage girl.

The girl couldn't have been older than fourteen, which was the exact age Robin had specified. She had straight side bangs, and long wavy black hair that reached her waist. Her eyes were a bright violet, and Beast Boy's lips twitched up in a smirk as he noticed the attire she sported, which was shockingly similar to Raven's.

The girl wore a tight black dress, that couldn't reach much lower than ¼ of her thigh. The skirt was loose and wavy, and she sported a gold and black belt. She was wearing the Azarath cloak in signature snow white, as Raven was the only one he'd seen so far to sport a blue one. He considered this to be since she was Trigon's daughter. What was different between the girl and Raven, was that instead of a turtle neck long sleeve, it was a scoop neck spaghetti strap and the girls shoes were black knee high boots.

"Hey! You, girl!" Beast Boy's emerald eyes briefly met with the teenagers violet ones. Her eyes widened to a good extent, before she turned in the path she was headed, and began running back down the one that she had come from. Beast Boy immediately morphed into a cheetah, pumping his legs to catch up with her. It wasn't a difficult task for the shape shifter, as he caught up to her in a good 10 seconds.

She seemed to know who he was, and she blasted a black force field at him, throwing him back a good deal. Her feet lifted from the ground as she flew close to the ground, but at a rapid speed. Beast Boy took a second to recover before bolting back close to her. He leapt onto her, causing her to hit the ground, and him to land on top of her. She sunk into the ground, and Beast Boy sat up in human form wondering what had just happened. He stood up, and bumped into something. He looked up.

He could see a sky through a black transparent field. He immediately looked straight forward, and saw that he was captured into a force field. The girl stood outside it, obviously controlling the act, and stepped as close as it allowed to him.

"Who are you?" She demanded in a rather authorities tone.

"Garfield Mark Logan." Beast Boy stuck to his true name, though he despised it. "You?" He tried to pry information from her.

"I'll be asking the questions." Her eyes glowered with an emotion he was quite familiar with from Raven. Rage. "What business do you have here in Azarath green boy?"

"I'm here for you." Beast Boy stated flatly. "Since the chasing and tackling obviously hadn't made it clear to you until now." He yawned. The field flickered a little bit as the girl showed confusion. She quickly reverted back to her former emotion and the field strengthened.

"Why are you here for me? Are you here to capture me, like you have Trigon's Princess?" She spoke in a tone that showed Beast Boy intellect, confidence, and power. "I can assure you that I will not come willingly if that is the case."

"Dude." Beast Boy's voice was getting quite annoyed at the moment. "Speak normally, will you? We're in the 21st Century, not the medieval times." He was amused at her language.

"Normally?" The girl's eye twitched, and a shiny new lamp exploded. Beast Boy flinched, though he was within the protection of the force field. "You didn't answer my question." She spoke, lightening up on the language.

"No. I'm here recruiting." He replied. "Ever hear of the Teen Titans?" He gave a toothy grin, waggling his eyebrows. The force field vaporized.

"No. Titan's? In teen form?" The girl was taken aback with confusion. "How is that possible?"

"Okay. First of all, you really got to stop talking like that. It's really annoying. Nobody talks like that. I can promise you that." Beast Boy took a breath for his next long explanation. "The Teen Titans are a superhero group. That means we're the good guys in a battle. We use our powers to get rid of evil dudes, like giant cinderblocks, oversized sewage waste, micro chips gone wrong, and all that good stuff." Beast Boy looked to see if the girl was following. "We didn't steal Raven, she chose to come on her own free will."

"Raven? You mean Rachel?" The girl tried to clarify. She was getting the point, but was a still foggy at some of Beast Boys explanations.

"Rachel? What? Who's Rachel?" It was Beast Boy's turn to get confused.

"Only two people have ever left Azarath." The girl stated in a soft and secretive tone. "One was Trigon, the ultimate ruler. The second person was Rachel Angelina Roth," She watched Beast Boy's eyes widen minimally at the name. "And she was Trigon's daughter."

"Wait…no no no." Beast Boy swung his arms in an 'X' motion. "That's not right. Raven's name is Raven. Not Rachel."

"Raven is the name she wanted, but didn't have. She always said it suited her better." The girl stated, stepping closer.

"How do you know Raven, ah, Rachel?" Beast Boy asked, wincing as he tried to use 'Rachel' rather than 'Raven.'

"She was like my big sister. You see…not all people of Azarath have our abilities. Azar saw that Raven would be leaving to pursue a different path of life, so I was chosen to rein as Azarath's Princess. This is because of something highly confidential that I did not even know until four years prior, I mean ago." She tried her best to speak as modern as she could. "I was curious though, as I was growing up, to see that only Raven and I possessed these abilities. We also shared something else." She took a deep breath.

"What?" Beast Boy was deeply engaged in this. It was like a customized fantasy to him.

"We shared the same father. We also shared the same name." The girl took a deep breath. "I can kill you if this goes wrong, so I have no regrets telling you that my full name is Rachel Valyrie Arath." Rachel's eyes narrowed. "Don't make me consider ending your life."

"Don't worry little girl." Beast Boy scooped her up onto his back. She made an 'oof' sound in shock, but did nothing. "I'm going to take you to the Titan's tryouts. We're hosting one to construct a new and effective Teen Titans West, while we move up to Sacramento, taking the title of Team Titans. We need five people, preferably three boys and two girls. You'd be perfect!" He bounced her up at the word 'perfect.'

Rachel was all to miffed about being treated like a 5 year old, even though she was 9 years senior that. She reluctantly agreed, as she was clearly Azarath's only survivor, and a clingy one at that. She decided if her half-sister could leave, so could she.

"Here, let me." She stated, thrusting her right hand forward. Her hand shimmered white, and a portal opened. "This will be more effective." She stated, letting Beast Boy jump through the portal.

-

-

-

_When there's evil on the attack_

_You can rest knowing they got your back_

'_Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol_

_Teen Titans Go_

-

-

-

"Now, where can I find a cotton-candy haired, little villain-gone-hero?" Raven muttered to herself. She wandered the streets not sure where to find the bad luck witch. "Duh." She whipped out her communicator. "Raven calling Jinx. Or Kid Flash. Or whoever knows where Jinx is."

_"Hello?"_ Jinx's high voice replied on the other side of the communicator. It came out fuzzy and scratchy from bad reception.

"Jinx, where are you?" Raven looked at the tall buildings surrounding her, a bleak and agitated look on her outer appearance.

_"I'm at the bank. Big hold up. Hold on."_ Raven could hear a few cries in the background, a muffled 'Atta girl!' from Kid Flash, and the clanging sound of guns dropping.

Raven frowned to herself. She hadn't dealt with a regular criminal in a while. It was probably simple to handle, unlike the animated blocks, mutated moths, and crazy teen girls named 'Kitten'.

_"Sorry. I'm back." _ Jinx's voice was very amused, and the wind caused much static. Raven guessed Jinx was running with Kid Flash, or hanging onto his back, or something like that.

"I need you and Kid Flash to meet me at…" She paused to look up at the street sign. "La Cienega Boulevard." She finished. "Now." She felt an oncoming wind, and within a few seconds Kid Flash had arrived with Jinx on his back.

"Long time no see Raven." Jinx greeted as she removed herself from her beau's back. "Any tough villains?"

"Sadly, you were probably one of the toughest." Raven admitted in her consistent monotone voice. "But I didn't call you to chat. I called you out here because we're recruiting the Teen Titans." She paused, and Jinx frowned in confusion. "Generation two."

A look of understanding spread through Jinx's face. "I see." She arched an eyebrow. "How do I fit into this?" She asked, setting an index finger on her chin thoughtfully.

"Each of the Titans West is required to personally recruit one member before the ads go out. I'm having a little trouble." Raven's eyes were narrowed, not in anger, but just in her regular Raven way. "Got any 14 year olds?"

"Oh!" Kid Flash spoke up. He seemed eager to speak, though Raven and Jinx paid him no heed.

"Quiet." Jinx held her index finger out to him, as if to shush him. Kid Flash happily obliged.

A sly and all too familiar grin crept onto Jinx's face. Raven shivered, the grin mirroring that of the Chesire cat. "As a matter of fact, I do." Jinx motioned for Raven to follow her and Kid Flash, as she whispered something into the jumpy red-head's ear, and she leapt onto his back as he began sprinting. Raven lifted into the air, following not too far behind. Kid Flash maneuvered almost all of LA before he halted in front of a cruddy old building that was well on its way to rotting.

"You led me all the way across LA for this?" Raven arched a non-visible eyebrow as she descended to the dirty sidewalk.

"Yep." Jinx skipped inside the building. Raven rolled her eyes at the cheery yet bad luck twisted little nineteen years old. Kid Flash caught Raven's eye.

"You gotta love her." He swooned happily, following his girlfriend of a few years. Raven held in puke as she followed last. The house felt like it'd collapse in on her at any moment, it smelled of cottage cheese, and she could literally feel the damp atmosphere cling to her skin. It was disgusting in every way possible, and she couldn't see a thing.

"Leona!" Jinx's voice sung out. "You're cousin's here with excellent news." Raven spotted Jinx's glowing pink eyes. She could also spot the witch's signature white and toothy Chesire grin.

"Oh?" A high soprano voice questioned. Vibrant green eyes opened.

"Yes. We have Raven here, as you can tell. She's here to recruit new Titan's for generation two of the Teen Titans." Jinx explained softly. This was about as sugary sweet as Jinx got, as Raven hadn't seen her nice in…well…ever.

"That sounds fun." The voice got excited quickly, and Raven noted that the girl must've been sitting, as the eyes rose up a significant amount. "Would you take a witch like me?" The green eyes darted to the pink.

"They took me." Jinx stated. "So they'll probably take you." Her grin broadened.

"Great." A flash of green struck from where the green eyes were, and the light flickered on. It revealed a stunning girl with porcelain skin, wild short brown hair, and cotton candy pink lips.

"What can you do?" Raven didn't flinch at the magic, or any of the girl's features.

"The usual. I am a full witch, unlike Jinx-y here." The girl patted her cousin's arm. "I can perform summoning, teleportation, all those awesome tricks that accompany my magic, which is a green spark."

"Oh?" Raven arched an eyebrow, unimpressed. She didn't need someone just like her or Jinx joining the Teen Titans.

She grinned broadly. "But let's get things straight. I go by Shynx. That's my alter ego."

"I don't really care." Raven openly admitted, before turning to leave. Kid Flash seemed disappointed that he couldn't share what he had to say earlier.

-

-

-

_With their superpowers they unite_

_TEEN TITANS_

_Never met a villain that they liked_

_TEEN TITANS_

-

-

-

"Robin calling Kid Flash!" Robin called in his powerful and harsh tone into his communicator. There was a long period of static before an annoyed voice replied to his demand.

_"What?!" _A seemingly irritated Jinx snapped. Robin frowned at the venom in her voice, wondering why she was responding rather than Kid Flash.

"I need Kid Flash." Robin stated, getting rather annoyed. He should be asking the questions. Not her.

_"Why?!"_ Jinx demanded. Robin quickly came to two conclusions. One: Jinx was on her time of month. Two: He had interrupted something between the good-doers.

"I'm re-" Robin was about to explain when a rather impatient Jinx cut him off.

_"Raven already got to us. We're sending over my cousin." _Jinx stated. Robin was needless to say, rather unhappy. He had planned to go to Kid Flash, hoping a relative or friend retained powers similar to that of the Kid Flash.

_"Wait." _Kid Flash's voice was heard in the background. Robin heard a mild quarrel between the two heroes before Kid Flash talked in a calm voice to Jinx. His voice clearly aired on the communicator. _"I got a nephew. He's about 14, that's the age right? Raven said it was." _Kid Flash spoke quickly, and Robin could barely make out the words. _"He's got advanced speed, not super, but advanced. He's also quite handy with weapons." _He spoke a mile per minute.

"Okay, okay, thanks." Robin quickly assured, knowing his job was already done. That was a good thing which meant more time to save the world before he changed his alter ego to Nightwing, a preferable name to Starfire, as it was more mature.

-

-

-

_They got the bad guys on the run_

_They never stop till the job gets done_

'_Cuz when the world is losing all control_

_Teen Titans go! Teen Titans go!_

-

-

-

Cyborg wandered the halls of the newly constructed H.I.V.E Academy. (Heroes Infinite Verified Education) Due to the sheer emptiness of it, he assumed that it was chow time. His nose plus the smell of the schools 'mystery meat' helped to lead him to a large room, chalk filled with the future superheroes of tomorrow.

Confidently, the half-robot jostled down the rows of lunch tables, filled with the young teens. He gained glares and odd looks from the students as he made way to one empty table, where a tan skinned boy with light brown hair reside. He stood on top of the table, praying it wouldn't collapse from under him.

"Hey future heroes of tomorrow!" Cyborg greeted. He only gained one attention, and that was of the boy who was sitting at the table he was standing on. Cyborg held up one arm, it rearranging and blasting blue energy up to the ceiling. That got the attention. "Yo!" Cyborg's voice echoed through the silent lunch cafeteria. He heard a pin drop somewhere.

"Who are you?" One kid inquired in a most snotty tone.

"That's Cyborg, of the Teen Titans!" Hissed another.

"Hey!" Cyborg re-attracted the attention of the students. "Look. The Teen Titans are getting old. We can't call ourselves 'teens' anymore. So we're recruiting new Teen Titans! If you wanna try out, and you're 14, come on over to the Titan's Tower tomorrow. Inside the tower will be a form. You will need to fill out your birth name, your nickname/ alter ego, powers, abilities, weaknesses, etc. All of it needs to be true. If you lie, you ain't a Titan. Got it?" Cyborg spoke. "Now, lemme see the hands of the 14 year olds!" He encouraged. Multiple hands went up. "Alright!" Cyborg grinned. "I wanna see all of you guys there!" He stated excitedly. "It's the number one way to become a superhero!"

-

-

-

_T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S TEEN TITANS, LET'S GO!_

_T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S TEEN TITANS, LET'S GO!_

_T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S TEEN TITANS, LET'S GO!_

_T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S TEEN TITANS, LET'S GO!_

-

-

-

"Oh! Glorious citizens of Tamaran! May I invite all of the young 14 year old Tamaranians to a joyous election in which my new friends of the planet earth and I will pick new Teen Titans!" Starfire, or Koriand'r, had stated for the umpteenth time.

"Princess Koriand'r, I think they understand." Galfore stated in a calm yet strong manner.

"Oh! Of course!" Starfire flushed. She held her hands up to the entire Tamaran population, hushing the crowd. They had begun to get squirmy after an hour of Starfire's near lecture.

"Princess Korand'r!" A young girl with bright green eyes and golden skin approached the Princess. Her long and curly red hair stood out for some reason to Starfire.

"Yes?" Starfire beamed down at the alien girl. "Might you be interested in joining the Teen Tians?" She asked eagerly.

"Of course!" The young girl exclaimed. "I am most eager to participate in these Titans of Teen." Her eyes sparkled quiet like Starfire's did whenever she was passionate about something. "My name is Leeand'r." She grinned.

-

-

-

_Teen Titans, Go! Teen Titans, Go!_

_1, 2, 3, 4, GO! Teen Titans!_

-

-

-

Robin, soon to be Night Wing, stared at the current Teen Titans. They were at the large window wall in the common room, all five staring out. The entire room was silent, a near miracle. Robin sighed, before turning. He was dead center of the five, and his eyes met with over a hundred other ones.

"You're all here today for one purpose and one purpose only. To become a Teen Titan!" He cried in his matured voice. Had a younger Robin said it, his voice would've faltered or cracked, but not this voice. An eruption of cheers broke out from the fourteen year olds.

"Hey, quiet down!" Cyborg hushed the crowd with his booming voice. The man continued for his team mate. "This is just preliminaries. We have to scratch out all of the duplicate powers. That means people with speed will be matched to fight, people with telekinesis will be matched to fight, shape shifting, witchcraft of any kind, etc. Then the official rounds will begin where we will narrow out the weaklings of the survivors. Eventually we'll narrow it down to 10 of you, six males, four females, and individually survey you, as well as throw obstacles at you. The remaining five, will become the Teen Titans."

"Wait!" An annoyed feminine voice screamed. "So you're saying that you'd get a better chance to be a Titan if you're a male?!" She seemed miffed.

"Not really." Beast Boy spoke up. "For every two girls here there are three boys." Raven arched an eyebrow at the changelings sudden burst of knowledge. She shrugged it off, knowing it shouldn't last long.

"You all submitted forms earlier." Raven's harsh and scratchy monotone voice stated. "We'll call you up by your birth name."

"Hee hee!" Starfire giggled happily. "I am most excited for this competition! Good luck everyone!" She closed her eyes as her smile widened, and she held up a peace sign, hovering over the floor.

Robin stepped up to the plate. "All right, the first match ups are as followed." He motioned to the large screen behind him. Faces and names scrolled across the screen as the fight line up was generating.

-

-

-

A/N: So this is my first Teen Titans fic, I'm not too familiar with writing it, and I know how incredibly risky it is to begin with all original characters. Feedback is appreciated, as well as constructive criticism. If you see any of the characters out of their normal character, becoming mary sue, or anything of that sort, do not hesitate to tell me in a respective manner. Thanks for reading!


End file.
